I Heart You
by AlexAndPiper
Summary: Alex is thrown back in prison with Piper, Morello falls back on Nicky in her time of need. Will old flames spark back up or will they fizzle out? Takes place after season 2. Nicky/Morello and Alex/Piper
1. Alex's Arrest

**I do not own any of the OITNB characters. I wanted to write something about them in prison too because I love the other characters so this fanfiction will focus more on Piper and Alex's relationship in the prison following the season 2 finally (Yes Alex is thrown back in prison for this story) and will be told from Piper's point and Alex's but I also want to throw in Morello and Nichols… because I love them. Please tell me what you think. First four chapters are where each character left off in the story so basically recaps of the scenes then I will start the rest of it.**

_**Alex Vause**_

Alex paced her apartment, her paranoia beginning to get the best of her. She worried for her life and, despite how rocky they had been, Piper. Where would Piper go if she went into hiding? And what if something happened but no one was around to help her? Or what if she got caught again? Prison without Piper would be shit and she knew it. She would be breaking parole, but then again, she was already breaking it with the gun she kept hid in her apartment, the gun she slept with every night to keep her safe from Kupra's mules. No way she would be an importer for him again, all she would be considered was a risk.

Alex grabbed a book from the shelf frantically and settled onto the couch, pleading with her brain to allow her to fade into this other world, to let her settle. She pulled the blanket up over her and began reading. Several hours passed and her mind had relaxed, that was until the knocks came from the door. She stopped reading immediately and got to her feet, nerves prickling through her spine. She looked out the window nervously, seeing nothing. She reached for her stereo turning the volume off and waiting as another knock echoed through the apartment. She peeked around the hall staring at the door, her nerves rushing through her at high speed as she saw the lock start to turn.

_Shit! _Was all she thought as she turned from the door, opening the small drawer that held her revolver and pulled it out, double checking that it was loaded. She walked briskly back to the hall that led down to the door and held the gun up, prepared for the worst, or so she thought.

"Don't take another step!" she shouted as the guy she had met days ago walked in, she thought was the room guy but couldn't quite remember, paranoia had a way of making you forget things. Her stress turned to anger, cold and blunt as she turns back to him, "What, the fuck? Can I help you?" she questions angrily.

He steps back "I uh, I, I didn't know you were home?" he responds.

"I don't fucking care you can't just walk into my apartment!" Alex retorts angrily.

"I, I know that, usually. But he asked me to." He remarked as he opened the door, revealing Mr. Crockett, her probation officer who looked for anything to bust her with and here she was holding the gun in her hand. A violation. Alex guiltily hid the gun behind her back as he walked in, her mood dropping considerably.

"Mr. Crockett." She says softly, his eyes wavering to the hand that held the gun then back to meet her eyes.

"Ms. Vause." He answered, again motioning to her hand.

"Fuck." Alex said under her breath, knowing just how much trouble she was in, almost positive that this meant more Litchfield. Mr. Crockett stepped forward, "look I can explain –"

"No need Vause, I'm going to have to report this, and remove the gun from the premises." He remarked, holding a hand out to her. Alex reluctantly handed the gun over, glancing back at the other guy. "I'll be back tomorrow, do NOT leave." He remarked turning towards the door. She knew he would have surveillance on her, her chance to leave town was lost. She leaned against the wall, her body sliding to the ground. She let her head fall into her hands, her elbows resting against her knees.

**NEXT DAY**

A knock made Alex jump from her bed, immediately rushing to the door. "Alex, open the door." The voice commanded, she knew immediately who it was. Her hand reached for the doorknob, twisting it open, her heart sinking at the sight of two correctional officers and Mr. Crockett.

"Ms. Vause you are under arrest for breaking your Parole and will be returning to Litchfield for the remainder of your sentence." The officer remarked, stepping into the apartment. "Hands behind your back please." He commanded.

"What, do I not get to know my rights?" she retorted sarcastically as she turned around, her way of feeling less helpless. The officer ignored her and immediately she shut up. "Fine." She remarked, letting her shoulders sag.

The trip was long, at least to her, until they pulled into the prison gates. Alex felt herself relax, despite her disappointment at her return, at least she was safe inside the prison walls… and she had Piper. She was walked in, the officers following her until she reached the changing area. She was uncuffed and pushed forward, to which she responded with a sneer.

"Good to see you again Ms. Vause. Strip." Was all she got as she let her pants fall to the ground and pulled her shirt over her head. Her bra unstrapped and fell to the ground and the procedure of being checked over pursued.

She crawled into her Orange clothing and took her shoes and bedding and followed Morello down the hall, the same one who brought her in the first time.

"Hey Vause, welcome back." She greeted, a weak smile on her face.

"You alright?" Alex questioned, peeking down at her. Morello turned away, attempting to hide her face.

"Fine, just… you know." She remarked. Alex stepped back and kept her mouth shut, following behind. "You'll be bunking with Nicky… " She remarked, turning towards the white area. Alex sighed in relief, knowing that Nicky's bunk was next to Piper and smiled.

"Vause!" Nicky shouted, walking up to her and entrapping her in her arms. Alex wrapped her arms around her in response but everything froze when Piper walked out of her bunk, her eyes meeting Alex's.

"Hey Piper" was all she could muster as Nicky let go.


	2. Piper's Relief

**I do not own any of OITNB characters. Please please give me your opinions, I really like knowing what people think. Criticism is fine just don't be rude.**

_**Piper Chapman**_

Piper sat on the floor, her eyes skimming over one of the many letters Alex had sent her. A small smile played across her face, but an ache settled inside her. She missed Alex. After everything, the betrayal in Chicago, the previous problems… she missed her and she loved her. She couldn't deny it, especially not now.

She figured, with the lock down, she would cozy up and go over every letter, but just getting to the end of this one made her want to cry. She couldn't imagine what was going on outside these prison walls and her only fear was for Alex. She didn't care about Larry or Polly or their secret relationship they had tried to hide from her. All she cared about was Alex's safety. She hated that Alex wasn't being watched, she hated that she slept with a gun… that she felt she needed to. She hated that Alex was about to leave her, for good, if Polly didn't call the probation office. She set aside the letters briefly and got to her feet, walking over towards the wall separating her and Nicky.

"Nicky, you alright?" she questioned, glancing back over her shoulder towards the other bunks, then back down at Nicky, legs pulled to her chest, her eyes staring at nothing. She nodded to Piper but said nothing, just focused. Piper knew she needed someone… anyone, and she wished she could get Morello, but the lock down prevented her. Instead she returned the nod strode back to her bed. Determined to read every letter before morning.

_**Next Day**_

Piper woke up at five, walking silently towards the bathrooms, ready to shower. She stripped, dropping her pants to the ground and pulling her shirts over her head. She hadn't heard anything about Vee's disappearance, but she knew something big had happened. At least that's how all the guards acted.

With thoughts of Alex on her mind, she stepped into the warm water of the shower, quickly rinsing herself off and washing out her hair. Unlike normal, she stood there, letting the water run over her body as her mind drifted to a shower her and Alex had shared long ago, the feeling of Alex's hands sliding across her body, exploring her. Alex's lips meeting hers as she pulled her in.

Footsteps made her snap out of her trans as Sophia walked around the corner. Quickly, she shut the water off and stepped out, wrapping the towel around her body. Sophia flashed her a smile before walking past to take her own shower. Piper returned the smile, tugging her pants on and putting her shirt back on.

She shuffled out of the bathroom and back to her bunk, glancing over the wall at Nicky who sat in the same spot she did the night before.

"Nicky, did you sleep at all?" she questioned, trying to meet Nicky's eyes.

"Yeah sure, sometime between the alarms and the constant thoughts of heroin." She retorted, refusing to meet Piper's eyes.

"Heroin?" Piper asked. Nicky ignored her, leaning her head back against the wall. Piper sighed and turned back to her bed, sitting cross-legged, her head leaning against the wall. She closed her eyes, letting her mind wander to Alex as it had been so much since Chicago.

"Vause!" Nicky's voice echoed, snapping Piper out of her humble daze. She stood up and walked to the edge of the bunk, a giant pressure relieving itself from her as she stared into the eyes of Alex.

"Hey Piper." Alex said softly as Nicky dropped the hug she had been giving her. Piper's voice caught in her throat.


	3. Nicky's Conflict

**I do not own any of the OITNB characters. Sorry Nicky's is so short; there is only so much I can start hers with. Hers will get longer after this one. In Nicky's point of view, Piper will almost always be referred to as Chapman, contrary to Alex's where she is Piper. **

_**Nicky Nichols**_

Nicky dropped down onto her bed, her thoughts wavering between heroin and sleep as she pulled her knees to her chest, her eyes staring at nothing. She had taken the drugs as a way to set up Vee, completely tired of the bullshit drug ring Vee was running inside the prison walls, but her idea backfired. She longed to go back to those drugs, especially now with Vee missing. It was a huge amount for a prison junkie and Nicky knew that's what she was.

With her inner turmoil raging within, she desperately wished Morello was around to comfort her, she needed it, but she was alone like she had always been until she got her. Now, with Red in medical, she didn't even have her support.

She saw the blonde hair before she heard Chapman's voice "Nicky you alright?" Chapman asked, to which Nicky nodded, despite her urge to break down. She refused to admit weakness to anyone else, as far as Chapman was concerned, she was as strong as ever if not a little distracted right now.

Chapman seemed to get the point, disappearing back into her bunk and all the dizzying thoughts overwhelmed her yet again. She knew she wasn't going to get any sleep.

_**NEXT DAY**_

Nicky sat in the same place, her mind still processing, overflowing with so many things she couldn't focus on one. She heard Chapman get up and watched her leave to get her early morning shower as she did every day, and dropped her eyes back to the ground. Nicky let her mind race until Chapman walked back in, as Chapman gave her a once over.

"Nicky, did you sleep at all?"

"Yeah sure, sometime between the alarms and the constant thought of Heroin." She remarked, mentally cursing herself for what she had just blurted out.

"Heroin?" Chapman questioned. Everyone knew she was a drug addict but she wasn't about to respond and Chapman knew it, turning away from Nicky several seconds later. The sound of Morello's voice made Nicky look up. She had seen Morello leave early this morning, pulled out by a guard which had made Nicky nervous as hell, and was glad to hear her voice. The face that stood next to her was even more surprising.

"Vause!" she called, getting to her feet and wrapping her arms around her in a friendly hug. Vause returned the hug, just the thing Nicky needed at that moment. She threw a silent smile at Morello who returned it with one of her own before releasing Alex.

"Hello Piper." Alex remarked, her arms releasing Nicky as she glanced over at Chapman.


	4. Morello's Desire

**I do not own any of the OITNB characters. When in Morello's point Piper will be referred to as Chapman and Alex will be referred to as Vause. Unlike Piper, Alex, and Nicky; Morello will almost always be referred to using her last name. Again sorry for the short chapter, taking this chapter from a scene and putting it in Morello's view is hard sense she didn't have a scene during the alarms. Once I have free reign on her character it will be longer.**

_**Lorna Morello**_

Morello curled up into her bed, staring up at the roof. Her mind swayed back and forth as she tried to keep herself from crying again. Her whole wedding had been destroyed, was she really that crazy? She didn't think so, but clearly Christopher thought she was. Was that why she was in here?

She wiped a tear from her eyes and closed them. Nicky had told her she loved her today. After everything that had happened, she couldn't believe Nicky still saw her that way. In fact she had thought that was all Nicky had wanted aside from being her best friend, she had no idea just how much Nicky cared but it had felt good to be held by her.

Did she love Nicky back? She surely felt something for her. She craved her here now, wanted her to hold her again. She turned on her side, her eyes closing as she imagined and wished that Nicky's arms were wrapped around her. Once the alarms died down, and everything returned to normal and the night shift started, she faded into sleep.

_**Next Day**_

Morello was awoken to the deep voice of one of the officers. "Up Morello, we got one incoming." The officer commanded, beginning to walk away. Morello got up quickly, deciding not to get ready and followed after. She glanced over at Nicky's bunk, running a hand through her hair self-consciously.

As they approached the entrance she saw the familiar face of Vause and a small smile spread across her face. "Hey Vause, welcome back." She greeted.

"You alright?" Alex questioned. Morello turned away immediately, avoiding eye contact.

"Fine, just… you know." She remarked, subtly asking Alex to let her be, which she did immediately. As they walked towards the white bunks, Morello felt her heart skip a beat, excited to see Nicky again. It was early, but she knew Nicky was awake. And the moment they walked in it was obvious.

"Vause!" Nicky called, walking up to her for a hug. Morello felt a slight pull of Jealousy until Nicky flashed her a smile and everything inside melted as she returned her own. She heard Vause's voice but all she could focus on was Nicky.

**(Alright goodnight guys, I'll have more free reign on them when I write tomorrow. I hope you like it!)**


	5. Confessions

**I lied guys… I can't sleep haha. So some parts will be overlapping perspectives, some parts will be in one-person point and then continue in another and some will just be in a single persons. Just depends on what I believe the scene calls for =) hope it's okay so far.**

_**Nicky Nichols**_

Nicky watched as Piper stepped towards Alex, fumbling nervously with her hands. She threw a glance at Morello and rolled her eyes as the two embraced each other.

"Sure you're not gay there Piper? You look like you want to strip her." Nicky laughed, staring at the two. Piper jumped away and glared at Nicky playfully. Alex laughed, looking over at Piper, her eyes flicking down to her lips. Nicky rolled her own as Morello pulled at her shirt.

"Can we… talk?" Morello asked cautiously, her eyes darting to the ground. Nicky smiled and shrugged, taking Morello's hand in hers, surprised she didn't pull it away. Her feet automatically carried her towards the chapel, the place they had spent so much time together before Morello had decided to go straight on her.

"What's up?" she questioned as the both took a seat on the edge of the stage. Morello ran a hand through her hair nervously, her eyes flicking back and forth between Nicky and the door.

"Look, I was thinking that may…" she trailed off, glancing down at her feet.

"Hey, Morello, use your words." She chuckled, running her hand through Morello's hair. Morello looked up at her, eyes sad and unsure. Nicky scooted closer, smiling.

"I love you too Nicky." She murmured under her breath. Nicky felt her heart jump slightly as she pulled Morello to her.

"I know you do." She remarked, with a smile, leaning in to kiss her. Morello kissed back, her hands entangling themselves in Nicky's tangled red hair.

_**Alex Vause**_

Alex smirked as Nicky and Morello walked away, knowing exactly where the two were headed. She looked back at Piper, her eyes glinting devilishly.

"So you wanna strip me eh?" she teased, raising an eyebrow playfully.

"Oh shut up Alex." She retorted, pushing her playfully as she turned away towards her bunk. Alex chuckled, sauntering after her. "So, how was Queens?" Piper asked, sitting back on the bed, patting at the matt beside her, inviting Alex to join.

"Well, you know the view from my window was pretty plain but it looked nice." She commented, sitting down next to Piper with a shrug.

"You never left the apartment?"

"Only to come see you or get food. I wasn't exactly willing to risk my life just to explore Queens."

"I'm glad your safe Alex… you have no idea how utterly fucked up I was worrying about you." Piper remarked. Alex raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Good to know you care, kid." She chuckled.

"Wait… why are you here? Not that I'm not thrilled and excited to see you just…"

"My probation officer decided to pull a home check… I was holding a gun." She remarked, running a hand through her hair.

"You were what? What did you plan on killing the guy? Like that would get you out of probation or something?" Piper exclaimed silently.

"Hey, I was paranoid. I had no protection, didn't see his car, and he was having my apartment personally opened by the damn grounds keeper or whatever the fuck he was… I thought it was Cupra…" Alex mumbled looking away from Piper.

"Did they add time?" she asked softly, Alex shook her head, her eyes meeting Piper's.

"No… I have to finish out my sentencing… I don't know if I'll get another parole trial… if I don't it will suck when you leave…"

"Yet you didn't consider that when you left me." Piper grumbled.

"Hey, you picked Larry so don't even pull that shit with me." Alex crossed her arms, staring at Piper with disbelief.

"Yeah well… that was a big fucking mistake." Piper ran a hand through her hair, her eyes meeting Alex's. Alex's features softened, her body relaxing.

"Just figuring that out?" she questioned, leaning in to Piper. Piper pulled her to her, their lips meeting. Alex kissed her deeply "God I missed you." She said between kisses, her hands moving gently along Piper's body. Her eyes flicking cautiously towards the guards when she came up for a breath.

"Hey Alex," Piper started, pulling away "I heart you." She whispered, a smirk playing across her face.

"I heart you too." Alex replied, kissing her forehead gently.


	6. Lust

**Sorry guys! I've been so busy! Just got a job so I won't be on to to much but I am going to try and get at least one chapter a day on =) sorry it's short hope you like it! **

**Nicky Nichols**

Nicky pulled her clothes back on, her eyes skimming over Morello's naked body. Morello crossed her arms over her chest, her face flushing slightly.

"Getting shy on me now?" Nicky laughed, moving closer to Morello. Morello smiled, shrugging as she reached for her shirt, her arm dropping to her side. Immediately, Nicky's eyes wondered to Morello's breast, a smirk spreading on her face.

"Come on, let's go get breakfa-" Morello started, cutting off as she caught her stare "Hey, eyes to yourself. Let's go." She scolded, slipping into her clothes quickly. Nicky nodded, getting to her feet, draping her arm across Morello's shoulders. The two walked briskly towards the cafeteria where Piper and Alex sat waiting for them. Immediately Alex's eyes lifted, settling on Nicky, a smirk spreading across her face. Nicky rolled her eyes in response, watching as Alex let her head fall back in laughter. Piper looked utterly confused until her eyes met with Nicky's and everything fell into place.

**Alex Vause**

Alex dropped her head back in laughter, pleased that Nicky had her girl back. Her eyes skipped over to Piper who looked up at her confused. She shot a glance back at Nicky before returning to her food. Piper followed her eyes and smiled when she saw Nicky and Morello.

"Back together!?" She questioned in a hushed voice to Alex, surprising herself by her excitement at the two's rekindling. Alex rolled her eyes, causing Piper to focus back on her food.

Nicky and Morello went through the line quickly before taking a seat next to the two. They flashed glances at one another but focused in on their food. Alex ran a hand through her hair. She ate what she could before tossing the plate and taking a seat once again across from Piper. She reached her foot out, kicking her gently, attempting to get her attention. Piper peaked up at her as Alex nudged her head towards the door subtly. Piper sat up, clearing her throat as she got to her feet and tossed the plate, walking out of the cafeteria.

"Have fun Vause." Nicky chuckled, making a point that her subtlety had failed. Alex rolled her eyes getting to her feet as she followed Piper out towards the broom closet they had used so many times.

**Piper Chapman**

Piper swung the door to the broom closet open, immediately jumping back and closing the door. "Sorry. So sorry!" she pleaded, shaking her head. Alex sauntered around the corner, lifting an eyebrow.

"What did I miss?" she questioned curiously glancing at the door with a wondering spark in her eye. Piper shook her head.

"Uh… anywhere else you wanna go?" Piper questioned, trying her hardest to get the image of Daya and Bennett out of her head.

"I mean… the chapel but what's wr-"

"Let's go!" Piper interrupted, grabbing Alex's hand and walking away quickly, as quickly as she could without running.

"Piper, what the hell?" she asked. Piper ignored her and turned towards her quickly, grasping her face in her hands, pulling her towards her and kissing her roughly. Her mind flashing to the first time she had been with Alex in prison. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head viciously, lust building within her.

Alex pulled away slightly, trying her hardest to get words out of Piper's mouth. "Shut up and fucking kiss me." Piper growled. Alex raised her eyebrows but leaned in returning the kiss.


	7. Memories

**Alex Vause**

The doors of the chapel burst open as Pennsatucky's obnoxious voice echoes.

"Shit!" Alex mumbled, chucking Piper her clothes as she slid into her own.

"Dumb bitch and her sasquatch girlfriend are gonna get it." Pennsatucky shouted, despite the face that she was alone in the chapel. Alex scooted back underneath the stand, grasping Piper's arm, tugging her along with her, pulling Piper's body again hers.

"What the fuck is she doing in here!? There's no service today!" Piper exclaimed silently. Alex shrugged a smirk crossing her face as she leaned in to kiss Piper.

"Are you lesbian bitches done here?" Pennsatucky snarled, glaring down at the two.

"Does it look like it bitch?" Alex retorted, her eyes meeting Pennsatucky's. Pennsatucky's face went red with fury, making Alex smile.

"Fuck both of y'all. I'm sure Healy would love to know what you two bitches have been doing in our holy chapel." Pennsatucky spat. Alex and Piper jumped to their feet but Piper stepped forward first.

"I fucking dare you. You step one foot into Healy's office with that intent and I swear I will make you pathetic excuse of a life here a living hell." Piper stated, shoving Pennsatucky back.

**Piper Chapman**

Piper felt the anger she had been withholding since Christmas boil over as she shoved Pennsatucky back. She briefly felt Alex wrap her arm around her waist, but settled immediately. Pennsatucky turned away with a 'fuck you' and stormed out.

"Holy shit, what the fuck was that Pipes? That was awesome!" Alex exclaimed. Piper let a small smile fall across her face briefly before dropping her eyes to the ground. Alex moved towards her, pressing her fingers against her chin making Piper meet her eyes.

"She tried to kill me. You know Mr. Healy let her?" Piper stuttered. Alex pulled her in running her hands through Piper's hair.

"I know." Alex murmured.

"I thought I was going to lose you… I thought you were going to die." Piper whimpered, tears spilling from the corner of her eyes.

"I'm right here babe." She whispered, kissing Piper's head gently.

Piper held Alex close, breathing her in. She still had nightmares, nightmares that had started when Alex had told her about her being unprotected, but she hid them.

Piper's mind bounced between memories, catching on one in particular. Christmas. Alex had followed the others out, her eyes locking on Piper. Piper remembered Alex trying to keep her conscious. Alex asked her not to leave her again, told her she needed her that she loved her.

"Alex," Piper started, pulling away slightly as she dried her eyes "I am so sorry. For everything… for leaving you… for your mom… for being an ass…" Piper stammered, half wanting, aching to tell her it was her who got her back in, but deciding against it.

"It's okay." Alex said, touching her lips to Piper's. "Come on, let's go." Alex continued, her fingers lacing through Piper's as she walked out the exit.


	8. I Love You Alex

**Oh my God, I am so sorry for the delay guys. I will try writing another chapter for one of the tomorrow. Work has been super hectic so I haven't had any time to myself. Hope you like this though! Made it a little longer, I'm going to try to do more at once. Please let me know what you think and again I am super sorry! I'll try harder to get more chapter up.**

**Nicky Nichols**

Nicky leaned her head back against the cold hard bricks of her prison cell. Alex raised an eyebrow questioningly. Nichols looked up at her, her eyes glancing over Alex.

"What's up Vause? Got wondering eyes?" Nicky chuckled softly.

"God no." Alex laughed, glancing over at Piper's empty bunk.

"What? Not good enough anymore? Didn't like your Christmas present last year?" Nicky chuckled, raising an eyebrow. Alex laughed, running a hand through her hair.

"From what I recall, that was your Christmas present, not mine. As for liking it…" she smiled, winking at Nicky as she pulled her legs up to her chest.

"Oh right. Best Christmas present I've had so far." Nicky mused, laughing softly.

"So, what happened to your self restraint Nichols?"

"Guess it's flawed." Nicky remarked, her voice softening. Alex smiled.

"You love her, don't you?" Alex questioned. Nicky shrugged, trying to blow off the question. Alex took the hint and kept quiet.

"What about you? Going back to Piper like that?" Nichols questioned.

"What can I say? She's like heroin." Alex chuckled. Nichols laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I now understand your heroin confession." Nichols replied with a smile. Alex returned it, her eyes softening.

**Piper Chapman**

Piper ran a hand through her hair as she stared at the TV, her eyes briefing over Morello who sat across from her, drawing something though she couldn't see well enough to tell what it was.

"What are you drawing?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Just a picture for Nichols." Morello said with a smile.

"Oh?" Piper returned the smile "Can I peek?" she asked.

"Sure just don't tell her. It's a surprise." Morello replied, pushing the drawing towards. It was similar to the present Nicky had given Morello for Christmas. A collage of pictures surrounding a drawing of two women in wedding gowns. Piper flashed a smile at Morello.

"It's nice. Nichols will love it." Piper responded, her mind racing. She glanced down at the picture again as Morello muttered a thank you and pulled it back. Her heart ached. What did Alex want in a relationship with her? She had been so close to marrying Larry. So close to a life with someone she loved, forever. At least she thought she had loved Larry, but she had cheated on him with Alex. She couldn't deny the longing she felt inside whenever she looked at Alex.

Piper stood up quickly and rushed down the hallway. She heard Officer Bennett start telling her to slow down but he dropped his remark mid sentence. Piper didn't stop until she reached Alex's bunk where both Nichols and Alex's eyes turned to her.

"Alex, can I talk to you?" she asked softly. Alex nodded, getting to her feet. Piper turned, heading towards the empty chapel once again. Alex chuckled softly behind her.

"You sure have a thing for chapels." She dropped her comment immediately when she got no response from Piper. "Pipes what's going on? Are you okay?" she asked softly reaching out and touching Piper's shoulder softly as they came to a stop.

"Alex I love you. So fucking much it kills me. It literally kills me. I can't look at you and not want you, want to be with you. I can't breath when I'm near you or think straight when you're around. When you touch me I lose all control. I need you, I want you." She blurted, her eyes scanning Alex's face. Alex fought off a smile the best she could, remaining serious for Piper's sake.

"Piper, I love you too. You know that." She remarked, joyous at the fact the Piper had actually told her she loved her. "What's this about?" she questioned, stepping forward, moving a stray hair out of Piper's face. Piper leaned into the touch briefly before pulling back.

"I know we've had this discussion before but… honestly, what are we going to do when we get out?" Piper asked, running a hand through her hair. Tears formed at the corner of Alex's eyes but she battled them back, refusing to show any weakness.

"Pipes… you'll be out of here way before I am. I was an importer, and a fucking good one at that. The best. You carried a single bag of drug money… once… you have way less time than I do. And I got thrown back for breaking probation." Alex remarked.

"Violating." Piper muttered under her breath, correcting Alex. Alex rolled her eyes but said nothing just pulled Piper into her arms.

"I don't want to leave you in here Alex… I can't." she mumbled, feeling guiltier by the second. Alex kissed her forehead gently, pulling Piper down to the ground as Piper curled up against her chest tears flowing freely. Alex nuzzled her head against Pipers, letting her cry without saying a single word.

"I'll always be around for you Pipes. Always." She promised, her voice hushed.


	9. Nichols Vulnerable Side

**Someone had said they are a Nicorello shipper, well this chapter is all Nichols and Morello. I love them as well **_**Nicky Morello **_**and I like this chapter so I hope you guys do to. It shows more of Nicky's vulnerable side. Let me know what you think =) (For anyone who follows both stories hope you liked the other one as well)**

**Nicky Nichols**

Nicky watched as Alex followed Piper out, scoffing playfully though Alex didn't respond. She shrugged it off, once again staring out at nothing, though she saw everything. Her mind faded into thoughts and concerns about Morello. Vause had been right. She loved Morello, but did Morello love her? Her mind was so lost she didn't even hear the footsteps approach her cubical though her thoughts shatter at Morello's excited hello.

"Hey Nichols! I made you something." Morello commented, her voice somewhat nervous and shaky though still excited.

"Yeah? What's the occasion?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow, a smile dancing across her lips.

"Just a friendly gesture." She remarked, fiddling with the paper in her hands. Nicky's excitement dropped slightly at the word friendly but she reached her hand out with a smile.

"Give it here, well." She chuckled. Morello stepped forward; her face flushed red as Nichols took the paper and flipped it in her hands. Nicky's heart stopped momentarily. She stared down at the picture so similar to the collage she had made for Morello for Christmas. She glanced up at Morello who looked more nervous than ever.

"I love it." Nichols remarked, fighting off the joyous tears the threatened to spill from her eyes. Morello's face lit up happily.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry too." She started, taking a seat beside Nichols. " I was kind of a… bitch to you… and I'm sorry I lied about Christopher." Morello remarked. Nichols glanced over at the guards, neither of which were watching or seemed even remotely interested in what was going on. When she was sure they were too engulfed in each other she leaned over and kissed Morello softly.

"Christopher doesn't know what he's missing." Nichols remarked with a smile. She knew she should apologize but her pride held her back. Morello's sweet eyes eventually broke the wall her pride had built.

"I wasn't exactly the nicest either so I… and sorry too." Nicky remarked, a little reluctantly, as she entwined her fingers with Morello's.

**Lorna Morello**

Morello's heart skipped a beat as Nichols meshed their hands together. She had missed Nichols despite the cold shoulder she had given her before the incident with Christopher. She never stopped wanted to be with Nichols, she just wanted to get married, wanted something to look forward to outside of these prison walls. She was thankful Nichols had been around when the incident took place, glad she had someone there.

"I thought when we get out we could go to the beach." Morello exclaimed, pointing to one of the pictures of the beach she had placed on the collage she had made.

"Sure. The beach is great." Nichols said softly with a half smile. Morello scooted back against the walls and drew her legs up to her chest. Nicky scooted back, brushing her shoulder against Morello's shoulder as she pulled Morello into her. Morello snuggled against Nichols, her eyes closing happily as her body relaxed, feeling safe and comfortable wrapped up in Nicky.


	10. The Letters She Kept

**Alex Vause**

"Shit" Alex grumbled under her voice, glancing down at Piper who slept peacefully against her chest. Alex smiled, running her free hand through Piper's hair gently, loving the feel of it against her skin. She leaned down, placing a loving kiss on top of her head, but a small feeling of anxiety pulled at her. How long had they been asleep? She didn't even remember falling asleep; she had been so consumed by Piper.

"Pipes… Pipes wake up." Alex stated softly, shaking Piper's shoulder. Piper blinked her eyes open, meeting Alex's in the process. Alex smirked, raising her eyebrows as Piper's eyes filled with confusion.

"What happened? What time is it?" She asked, sitting up frantically.

"Calm down. I don't know but if they had noticed we were missing they would have sounded the alarms. Let's head back before they do though." Alex said, running a hand gently through Piper's hair. Piper settled softly as Alex turned towards the doors, heading towards their bunks.

As they entered Piper's bunk, Nichols peeked over the side. Alex didn't seem to noticed and Piper was to concerned with the fact that she had no idea where she was supposed to be at this time that she, too, didn't notice Nichols presence.

"Where were you two? You almost missed count time." Nichols stated, making both women jump. Alex glared at her but shrugged, sitting on Piper's bed.

"Just … around." Alex mumbled for lack of better words. Nichols scoffed, sinking back towards her bunk as Alex fumbled around with some of Piper's things sitting around the cabinet. Her eye caught sight of a small piece of paper poking out from the bottom drawer and immediately her curiosity snagged her.

Alex leaned forward and pulled the drawer open. With Piper distracted she had a few seconds to rummage through, despite how shitty of a person she felt for it. Alex caught glance of her name and her heart skipped a beat. She kept shuffling through and found more letters addressed to Piper from herself.

"You kept these?" Alex questioned, feeling slightly awed by the fact. Piper shot her a panicked look, pulling the letter from her hand.

"Alex, what the fuck?" Piper snapped, shaking her head as she stuffed the letter back into the drawer. "What makes you think it's okay to go through my shit!" Piper shouted softly, her eyes never leaving Alex's.

"Piper… you kept those…" Alex mumbled, running a hand through her hair. She had expected Piper to throw all the letters away. Reading the one had been a huge success for Alex, but Piper KEEPING them? That was a whole different story.

"Yes… I do. And I've read every one of them." Piper responded, the response making Alex smile.

"Count time!" A voice shouted, just as Alex was about to reach for Piper's hand. Alex leapt up and jumped into her spot across from Nichols. Nichols raised an eyebrow playfully, inciting a smirk from Alex as her eyes danced across Piper.


	11. The Long Run

**Hey guys! Glad you guys like the story. Hope you like this one as well. Let me know what you think please, your reviews keep me motivated and writing!**

**Nicky Nichols**

Nichols stood at the foot of her bunk, glancing over at Vause as the guards walked through the rooms, slowly inching towards them. Nichols glanced over at Alex and smiled.

"Where'd you two run off too?" She questioned playfully, winking. Alex rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know" She remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll let my imagine go crazy." Nichols responded with a shrug, her eyes flicking towards Morello's bunk at the end.

"Don't go to crazy," Alex said with a wink as the guard strode into their bunks. Nichols knew there was nothing they would find, and half the time no one reported it, but with Vee's escape they had become more weary of contraband and anything else out of regulation. It would wear down eventually; Nichols had seen this happen one other time in her five-year sentence, but not for a 'runner' as the guards called it. The others called it 'the fucked' or 'The screwed' or sometimes 'the lucky' if they got away, Vee however was not part of 'the Lucky'. No, she was part of 'The Dead'. Miss Rosa, who everyone was still looking for was part of 'the lucky'.

Nichols wasn't sure if they were still looking for Miss Rosa. She almost wondered if they were letting her off the hook because she was dying. No one mentioned her. Not even Luschek, who would sit outside and talk to Nichols for hours with no repercussions. Despite Nicky's distaste for authority, she liked Luschek. He wasn't an ass for which she appreciated.

The guard nodded his head and walked out, shout 'all good' as he exited. Nichols rolled her eyes and headed towards Morello's bunk. She stopped at the edge, staring over at Morello who was laying in her bunk looking at pictures. Nichols cleared her throat, making Morello jump slightly.

"What are you doing? Do you want to kill me?" She questioned playfully, sitting up to meet Nichols's eyes.

"Preferably not any time soon, no." Nichols chuckled, walking in and sitting beside Morello, her arm sliding around Morello's waist. She felt her tense, but was unsure if it was discomfort or desire. She let her fingers dance across Morello's lower back. Morello inhaled, her eyes going towards the guard. Nichols turned in the same direction, but neither guard was paying attention. It seemed once again no one cared unless it was bunk check and/or count time.

Nichols continued her teasing, tracing her waistline to her leg, her finger gliding down to her inner thigh. Morello light out a soft silent moan, thankful that her Bunkie wasn't around.

"Nichols, this isn't a good idea." Morello cautioned. Nichols shrugged, wishing there weren't guards, wishing the bed were bigger… and more comfortable. She took Morello's hand in her own and strode out of the room towards the chapel. Morello didn't object, following close behind with a smile on her face. As they turned the corner, Nichols pulled Morello into her, her lips pushing against Morello's softly, her hands pushing her body into her own.

**Alex Vause**

Alex watched as Nichols and Morello headed towards the chapel, a knowing grin on her face. Basically the one and only place for any sexual activity you wanted, unless you happened to have time to find an unwatched utility closet, something her and Piper had searched for often. For some reason she felt more alive, more dirty in the utility closet, and Piper fed off the energy making the sex more alive and intense than ever.

Alex lay back on her bunk, giving Piper time to herself, and her own mind time to think without the dizzying presence of Piper. Alex was already almost certain that it was piper who had gotten her back into the prison. The only reason her probation officer had shown up was to make sure she hadn't left the state, a plan she had only shared with Piper. Despite how annoyed she was, she was partially thankful. At least behind these walls, she was safe from Cupra. Safe from any danger that might present itself, and to add to that… she had Piper.

Another question popped into her mind. She was curious as to what had happened with Larry… and she wanted to apologize for any part she may have played in issues that played out between them. Slowly, but surely she got to her feet. Bracing herself, and her pride, for the apology, something she wasn't so great at, nor did she have any joy for.

"Hey Piper. Do you mind?" She questioned as she stepped up to Piper's cubical, motioning towards the bed. Piper shook her head, patting the bed beside her.

"What's up Alex? Miss me already?" she laughed, shoving Alex's shoulder playfully. Alex laughed in return but it was half hearted and concerned.

"I… what happened with Larry?" she questioned, her eyes meeting Piper's for a split second before Piper looked away. For a moment, she had thought she had hit a nerve, until briefly, she noticed the flash of anger in Piper's eyes.

"Well… he slept with my 'best friend' uh… then had the audacity to come in and ask for my blessing WITH her… if you're questioning before you left, well he left me." She remarked, running a hand through her hair as if to calm her nerves. Alex felt a pinch of pain as she realized how fucked up she had made their relationship.

"Look, I know a lot of this is my fault, and I am really sorry that I caused this Pipes. You know I love you. And clearly you love me enough to bring me back to Prison so I don't get killed." Alex remarked, raising an eyebrow, inwardly cussing herself out. She did what she always did, covered her own crime with Piper's a way to avoid the apology to some extent. She wasn't normally like this with Piper, but she had become more guarded since Piper had left her the first time.

"Yeah… I didn't want you to leave… or get hurt…" Piper stammered, unsure of what to say. Alex shrugged it off.

"It's fine. Actually it's somewhat comforting… I'm glad you care enough." Alex said with a smile, but her mind processed things a mile a minute. She needed to know if Piper was in this relationship for the long run or if Alex was wasting her time.

"What's up Alex, you have that look in your eyes like you want to say more." Piper said softly, her hand brushing over Alex's briefly.

"Look Pipes… I need to know, honestly, if you are in this relationship for the long run… I don't want to get my hopes up like last time. I love you, Piper. And I don't say that to just anyone. In fact I've barely said it to anyone outside of family, if I've even said it to family aside from my mother. And I need to know that when you say I love you, you mean it the way that I do because I can't keep going back and forth Piper, it's killing me." Alex stated, running a nervous hand through her hair in attempts to play it cool but knew Piper saw through her bullshit. Piper stared at her for a moment, making Alex's heart beat in uncertainty.

"I love you Alex. I meant it when I said it the first time and I still mean it now… and I'll always mean it. You have a part of me that no one else has. You know me. I loved Larry… and I still do… but there was always something missing… something I found when you fell back into my life, however unpleasant the circumstances. I'm in it for as long as you are." Piper responded. Alex smiled, leaning forwards to press her lips against Piper's. Piper returned the kiss, glad the guards were distracted.


	12. Added Time

**Nicky Nichols**

Nichols draped her arm around Morello with a gentle smile. The day had gone by peacefully, both for her and Morello and Alex and Piper. They sat at the table together for dinner, the loud conversation of others echoing through the kitchen. Morello chatted up a storm beside her, as was the norm, Alex listening from across the table, intent on Morello's words as she always was. Piper seemed zoned out completely, she was barely touching her food, unusual for the blond who had been starved out her first week in Litchfield.

"You alright, Chapman?" Nichols asked softly, as to avoid disrupting the other girls. Chapman shook her head as if waking herself from a daze.

"Huh? Yeah… yeah I'm fine." Chapman responded. Nichols called bullshit immediately, raising her eyebrow in a challenge to the young woman in front of her.

"Remember the whole, I know dyke drama when I see it? Yeah well I also know bullshit." Nichols responded. Alex's eyes flickered towards the two, keying Nichols in on the fact that she was listening. Piper, being as oblivious as she was today, didn't see the brief movement from her girlfriend.

"I'm just tired, Nichols." Piper responded. She heard something about Spanish food and rolled her eyes playfully at Morello's continuous, unintentional, racism. The group found it a humorous quality and often poked fun of it playfully, which Morello took with ease.

As quickly as dinner had started, it was over and the girls shuffled back to their cubicles where they would spend the rest of their night. Piper walked briskly into hers and laid down, Alex headed to hers where she grabbed a book and began reading fervently. Nichols admired the way the two didn't need each other on a constant basis, and almost wished that she didn't feel like she needed Morello all the time. It would save her heartbreak, it would save her from humiliating herself over and over again.

Nichols walked into Piper's bunk and sat at the foot of the bed. Piper glanced up, raised an eyebrow curiously, and laid her head back down. Nichols sat for a moment, hoping Piper would talk first, and it worked.

"Do you think Red is doing okay?" She questioned. Nichols looked over in surprise. She hadn't caught on to the closeness the two had been sharing recently, and found it interesting that despite the shit they had been through in the beginning, Piper was now found of Red.

"I'm sure she's fine. Red's tougher than anyone I've met." Nichols remarked, smiling "Plus, she'll be ecstatic to hear about Vee's demise." She laughed. Piper smiled and glanced over at her empty bunk. "She'll be back, you don't have to worry about getting a new psychopath roommate." At that Piper laughed, her eyes wandering back to Nichols.

"Thanks Nichols, that was definitely the biggest worry I've had." Piper laughed as the conversation spun of into playful banter.

**Alex Vause**

Alex let her eyes skim the book, but her brain didn't contain much of the information she was given. Instead it lingered on the laughing coming from Piper. She felt her heart clench slightly at the thought of losing that again, and her nerves peeked. The past 24 hours had been spent questioning her choice to let Piper back in, despite Piper admitting that she was in it for the long run. What would Piper do when shit got real again?

Alex tried hard to push the unwanted thoughts to the back of her head, but to little or no avail. It lingered there. She refused to be hurt or heartbroken again but she knew there was no 100% with Piper… or anyone else… and at least Piper was there now, but what about when she got out? Then what? Alex would be stuck in prison for at least another two years, with Piper out there on her own. Then what? Alex was somewhat grateful that she had a lot less time than she should have, having ratted Piper out and a few others. Instead of life, or 15 years, she got a short 3 years.

Alex's thoughts where disrupted as Piper's name was called out over the intercom. She glanced back at Piper, who looked like a deer in the headlights. Piper got up stiffly unsure what she was supposed to do, or what she had possibly done. Alex followed her with her eyes until she was no longer visible.

**Piper Chapman**

Piper stumbled out towards the counselors' office, dazed and uncertain. She hadn't done anything, and she had never been CALLED down, not with the harshness she had been this time anyways. As she reached the door, she turned the knob slowly and stepped inside.

"Chapman. Have a seat." Mr. Healy stated, motioning to the chair in front of him. Mr. Caputo stood next to him, his eyes scanning a sheet of paper.

"Now, Ms. Chapman. It seems here that you lied under oath to protect Ms. Vause." Caputo stated, looking up at Piper. Piper avoided eye contact feeling like an idiot, but there was no way she would turn Alex in. "This, coupled with the fight you had recently, has lead us to reprimand you. The court has ruled that your term be extended 12 months. Now you may request a trial and we can set a date." Caputo finished. Litchfield never did things the way they ought to be done, and Piper knew that, but in some ways the revelation of this news made her ecstatic.

"No, I accept. No trial is needed." Piper stated, thinking about the fact that she would spend extra time with Alex, extra time in the company of her friends. Caputo tried to talk her into a trial but she continuously refused, stating she would pay for her crimes and infractions. Caputo gave up, said okay, and shooed her from the room.

Piper walked out, but did not get far. She froze momentarily, unsure what she was to say to her parents, or anyone else for that matter. When she had come in she couldn't wait to get out and now… she was excited to stay.

_I'm scared that I'm not myself in here, and I'm scared that I am. _

Piper thought about her previous words to a young delinquent and a realization it her. She was afraid that she was herself in here, not anymore. She knew.


	13. Lingering Stares

**Hey guys, I had some family issues spring up which is why I haven't written much. I hope you like this chapter sorry it's kind of short, I'll write a longer one the moment I get a chance =) **

**Piper Chapman**

Piper walked confidently to the dorm again, her eyes automatically fixing onto Alex as she entered the room. Alex raised an eyebrow questioningly, running a hand through her hair, her eyes inviting Piper to join her. Piper took the invitation and sat down next to her.

"What was that about?" Alex questioned, crossing her legs as she looked over at Piper.

"Oh you know, got time added for lying under oath… oh and because of my recent infraction with Pennsatucky." Piper said, with a half smile. Alex looked shocked, yet something in her eyes read relief. Piper knew why, it meant they had more time together, and although Piper was worried about how rocky they had been and how rocky things may become at times, it was the only reason she wasn't freaking out about the added time. Oh and the fact that she had no one left on the outside, her mind never forgot to remind her. Larry had left for Polly, her mother hadn't visited her recently after learning about her prison affair, and Polly of course was the other half of Larry leaving.

"How much time was added?" Alex questioned, cautiously, as if at any moment Piper was going to vanish from her bedside.

"12 months." Piper stated, her eyes holding Alex's. Alex's lips twitched as she tried hard not to smile. Piper laughed softly, leaning forwards, their lips touching briefly.

"At least you don't have to worry about your prick ex-fiance" Alex chucked, attempting to lighten the mood. "Or Holly." Alex laughed with a wink. Piper laughed, full-heartedly, her mood lightening. Alex also couldn't help but feel less stressed, they were both together and no one else mattered. Well almost no one else.

**Nicky Nichols**

"Vause, Chapman won this round, you blinked. Have any of you seen Morello?" Nichols questioned. Piper and Alex turned simultaneously.

"I think she was out on a run." Piper replied, her eyes flashing back towards Alex. Alex's eyes stayed trained onto Nichols and there was a weird energy running between them. Piper coughed uncomfortable, making Nichols shake herself from her daze and Alex turned away, almost guilty. Nichols caught Piper weary glance and fell back slightly. Piper got to her feet, walking out of the bunk slowly. As she passed Nichols, she leaned in to whisper in her ear;

"I guess we are snatch sisters aren't we." Piper remarked, turning her back on both of them. She was slightly annoyed at Alex for her lingering eyes, Nichols could tell, but she shrugged it off and walked into the cubical.

"Guess I've got time to spare." Nichols teased, winking at Vause as she took a seat on her bed. Vuase seemed zoned, distant, focused on the door Chapman had exited from.

"Don't worry, she'll get over it." Nichols replied with a smile as Vause turned towards her. Vause nodded, focusing her attention onto Nicky.

"What are you and Morello going to do?" Vause asked, causing Nicky to laugh internally. What did Vause think they were going to do?

"I thought a nice walk along the beach." Nicky laughed, Vause joining in.

"Sound romantic. I thought you weren't the romantic type. Other than the once." Vause stated, motioning towards the poster board stuffed under Nicky's bed. Nicky glared, but it was lighthearted and unthreatening.

"Believe me, I can be fucking romantic. Just watch." She retorted, making Vause smile in response.


	14. Visiting Day - Nicorello

**This is all Nichols and Morello, I don't know what inspired this chapter but I hope you all like it, especially you Nicky Morello. It's your comment that made me decide to write another chapter tonight, wasn't expecting it to be all about Nicky and Lorna but…. I like it personally =)**

**Nicky Nichols**

The day before had passed slowly, Morello got back late in the afternoon, Nichols snatching her away the moment she walked through the door. She had watched Vause's eyes trail after her, looking stung at the fact that Chapman still hadn't returned but she eventually turned back and reached for a book on her bedstand.

Today, however, was visiting day. Nichols knew she wasn't going to have a visitor, but she still stood by the window and watched. Her eyes traced over all the family members greeting each other. Her eyes lingered on Sophia with her son and wife… or ex-wife Nichols wasn't completely sure. She briefly skimmed over Piper arguing with Polly and Larry whom she assumed were still vying for her blessing, but she seemed less aggravated than normal. As she continued scanning the room a figure caught her eye, and at the exact moment a Morello's numbers were called out.

Anger built up in her chest as she watch Morello walk through the entrance, her body tensing immediately. Morello sat down across from Christopher as he leaned in, his face harsh and angry and too close to Morello's. Last time he had been here he had broken Morello's heart, completely and even though it was a fictional story Morello had made up, it had been real to her and Nicky knew that. Everyone needed something to focus on outside of the prison walls, Christopher had been Morello's something.

Even from afar Nichols could see tears forming in Morello's eyes. She tapped the glass gently, making a few people glance, including Morello. Morello shrunk back again as Christopher said something to her, pointing to Nichols. Anger bubbled, spilling over.

"Is that your new dyke girlfriend? I hope she knows what a crazy fucking bitch you are! I hope you know that!" He shouted, turning towards Nichols as he finished her sentence. Nichols immediately flipped him off, glaring at him. Morello stood up and ran from the room. "Yeah fucking run away from your problems like you always do Lorna!" He shouted after her as guards walked over to him, shoving him out of the door. One question ran across Nichols's mind as she hurried after Morello. Why hadn't she taken him off her visitation list?

"Morello." Nichols pleaded, reaching out once she was close enough, and grabbing her wrist, pulling her towards her. Morello tried to look anywhere but at Nicky, but Nicky made her look, slipping her finger under Morello's chin and tilting her face to hers. Nichols kissed her forehead gently and Morello shuddered, her knees giving out as Nichols pulled her in, supporting her as she crumbled in her arms.

"I don't understand, why did he come back." She cried, her words mumbled and drowned out by the sound of her tears. Nichols slowly walked her back towards her bunk, sitting herself down and pulling Morello into her. Morello's head rested against her shoulder, her eyes red and puffy, her tears never ending.

"He's an asshole, that's why. Take him off your visiting list." Nichols suggested. Morello tensed slightly, and Nichols knew it meant she wasn't ready to give up completely on their relationship, or maybe she was scared about what Christopher would do if she removed him, that Nichols could understand. She decided not to approach the subject while Morello was so fragile, instead she just pulled her into her, tilted her chin up to meet her face and kissed her gently. Morello returned the kiss without any reluctance, her hand entangling in Nichols red hair.

"Fuck him, Morello. I love you and nothing will every change that. You may be batshit crazy, but fuck it, I like that in a girl." Nichols said with a smile. Morello chuckled between sobs, trying to calm herself the best she could.

"I love you too, Nichols."


End file.
